I Won't Tell A Soul
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: "Then tell me what you want to do. We need to make a choice AJ. You need to make a choice." He was ready to turn and walk away if that was what she wanted. Or he was ready to march head on into the burning flames of hell, if she was ready to walk beside him.


**disclaimer** – Still not making the big bucks with my pencil and paper yet…  
Inspired by the song "I Won't Tell a Soul" by Charlie Puth. Mostly angsty, mentions of adultery.

* * *

 **I Won't Tell A Soul**

* * *

 _"_ This is _wrong…"_ She murmurs against his lips. "We _need_ to stop." She looks at up at him with big brown eyes and his breath hitches. She is so beautiful.

He manages to pull himself away from the brunette, who continues to lean against the wall, lip stick smeared from the pressure of his lips and hair disheveled from his long fingers. She is breathing heavy, her gaze locked on him and he forces himself to look away.

"I don't want to." He hates the weakness in his voice. He knows she is right, that what they are doing is vile. He has a wife; she has a husband. They are not the only ones who will wind up hurt if they continue this affair.

He can swear he hears her whimper but, he is too afraid to look at her, too afraid he won't be able to fight the fire in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't just want her, _he needs her_.

"I don't want to either but Ava, but Phil . . ." Her voice trembles as she takes his hand. He feels her fingers slide over the golden band wrapped around his ring finger and he closes his eyes. _Why was fate so cruel?_

"I know. I'm sorry. I never should have called you. I shouldn't have put you in this position." He pulls his hand away and turns his back on her. What had he been thinking? What was it about her that made her so different? Why couldn't he get her off his mind?

"Matt - I" He feels her hand on his back as she moves closer. "Please don't. I didn't have to come. I wanted to. I want to be here." Her hand is at his side, then it snakes around his front and up his chest. He draws in a ragged breath then releases it slowly. "I know when I go home to him. . . I'm just going to think about you."

"April, please stop." He wants to turn around, to grab her around the waist and toss her to the bed. He wants to do terrible, sinful things to her. He wants to hear his name on her lips, smell the scent of her skin, feel the heat of her body - - -

"But it's the truth," The emotion in her voice tugs at this his heart. "I want you; I want to be with you. I just can't bring myself to hurt Phil – He has been nothing but good to me." Her hand pulls away and from the tremor in her voice he knows she is using it to wipe away her tears.

He sighs, finally turning to face her. "Please, don't cry. I never want to see you cry." He cups her face gently, rubbing his thumb gently along her cheek. "We will figure this out." He wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him. "I never meant to hurt you. I was never my intention to cause you this kind of pain. If I could turn back time, I would not have called you that night."

"Don't say that. I am glad you called. I am glad you told me how you feel about me. I feel the same way about you." She digs her fingers into his shirt, clutching it tightly in her fingertips, almost as if she were to let go she would fall into an abyss.

"Then tell me what you want to do. We need to make a choice AJ. _You need to make a choice."_ He is ready to turn and walk away if that was what she wants. Or he is ready to march headlong on into the burning flames of hell, if she isready to walk beside him.

She steps back. Her gaze is on the floor, lips parted slightly, as she rubs one arm slowly. The silence seems to last forever and when she starts to take a step toward the door his heart sinks. He had hoped . . . but, why should she? Why should she give up her marriage, her life, for something that might not work out?

Then she is on him, her hands clutching at the front of his black button-down, her lips pressed firmly against his. Once the initial shock fades he wraps his arms around her, hiking her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her toward the bed and lays her down against the pillows. He trails kisses down her neck as he hovers above her, "I thought for sure you were going to walk out that door." He whispers as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, ashamed of the sadness in his tone. If she had wanted to leave, she would have been more that right to do so, even if it broke his heart.

He feels her fingers working the buttons on his shirt, "I thought about it but, the thought of leaving you. . . It hurt too much. I need you, Matthew."

His name sounds like gospel rolling off her tongue. He smiles, "I love you, April."

"I love you too." She smiles, pulling him into another kiss. "But for now, this needs to be our little secret. I need to figure out how to handle this – how to handle telling him."

Corey nods his understanding. "I won't tell a soul."


End file.
